Last Resort
by White Magician
Summary: Chapter 4 UpAU What if Dr.Gero's evil had not ended with the androids and Cell. What if he had several labs, and one had a backup plan. 18 years after cell, three new creations of his appear. And one claims to be Gero himself. RR please
1. prologue

Last Resort.  
  
A/N: This my second fic on ff.net so go easy on me. I named this fic after the song I was listening to when I thought of this. A fight seen had formed in my head and I began to try to put faces on the characters and why they were fighting. Soon it had become a full story in my head. As I'm writing this I will be posting it as soon as I get it typed. I already have the full thing in my head. **************************************************************************** ****** (February 10. One month before the androids attacked.)  
  
Dr. Gero was in his lab going through one final test of him and his androids. As he finished up the final test on his new android body he took a look to the machines of mass destruction. Android #16, #17, #18, and #19 were all ready. In about a month he would finally have his most darkest desire accomplished. Goku would be dead... He looked to the tank with a small green form in it. If the other androids failed he knew Cell would do the job. He took another look at #17 and #18. They were the most powerful ones only second by what cell would be. He had taken two actual humans and had spent many a month turning their bodies into killing machines. He wasn't sure how much human was left in them, and if they were to betray it would be disastrous. He was not sure if they could be considered androids. Dr. Gero had called them androids because he could not since energy in them. He looked at the two tanks holding them and began to doubt if using those two would bring the best results.  
  
"You two are going to have to be a backup." The evil scientist then turned to the computer near android #19. "Me and #19 will go first, then if Goku proves to much to handle one of us will run to the lab and activate #17 and #18." He then looked at the ceiling. His thirst for Goku's blood was finally beginning to make him crazy. He went to the extremes to make himself into an android and now he was talking to androids that haven't been activated yet.  
  
Dr. Gero sat down on a chair near the pods holding the androids and began to think back to when Goku as a kid had attacked the Red Ribbon base. Ever since that day he had been planning Goku's death. As he relived that day in his mind he began to doubt if the androids could kill him. Yes his calculations said they would do the job but Goku seemed to be above science. He growled as he remembered the final parts of the attack. How one boy beat the Red Ribbon army was a mystery to him.  
  
With one final growl he got up and then exited his lab. He began to use his new ability to fly and blasted off to one of his alternative labs. He had several, but the most useful he just left. "I shall not give you chance Goku!!! You will die by one of my creations if not by my one hands!!! I'll make sure of it!!!" He landed about an hour later in a snow covered area. This area was close to one of the old Red Ribbon bases. He knew that one of his creations had betrayed the red ribbon army here. Android #8. Somehow he had made a mistake programming it. It actually did not want to kill anyone. He went into a cave nearby and walked in. He pressed a part of the cave wall, it succumbed to the pressure he gave but did not crack. A small rectangle section was pressed in. Then a part of the floor in front of him opened up to reveal a set of stairs. He began to walk down them. "I will kill Goku. He shall die." **************************************************************************** ****** (When android #17 and #18 kill Gero. Gero's point of view.)  
  
I knew they could not be trusted and yet I took the chance. As my body began to become inactive Before I was completely dead my body let out a signal. I would have grinned if I could. I knew that they would not see the last of me. **************************************************************************** ****** (In the underground lab in the snowy region.)  
  
The whir of a machine starting up filled the room as lights began to fill the room. A giant computer began to come to life and a female voice came from it.  
  
"Android #20 A.K.A Dr. Gero, has been terminated. Target Goku still alive. Begin back up program." Near the computer there was a tank with figure in it. It began to open and the figure walked out. A robotic claw raised up near the back of its head. It held a computer chip. It put the chip into its skin and the chip seemed to be absorbed into it.(A/N: If you ever saw DBZ super android #13 you know what I'm talking about.) "Android #21 now activated." **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Android #21 held up it's hands in front of its face. It walked up to the computer and began to type something. "Back up program a success. Send out the scout bots to find out what is going on right now. Then give me data on what has happened since #19 and #20 first attacked." The Android said to the computer.  
  
"Affirmative Dr. Gero." Replied the computer. **************************************************************************** ***** (A couple of hours later.)  
  
Gero slammed his fist onto the table near the computer. He had been shown a recording of everything since they had attacked and his last body had been destroyed. It was a modern miracle that he had copied his mind onto that chip, and in such short time. He had his memories, his knowledge. But he had no emotions anymore... except for hatred, extreme hatred for Goku. The programming told him to kill Goku. His new android body was stronger then the first, but from the power levels he picked up he could not defeat Goku. Goku's power was low for some reason but it was growing again. Whatever it was almost killed him. He was not sure if it was natural. He had learned that sayians got stronger even if they are beaten within an inch of their life. He was not sure if it was true with out of battle circumstances, such as diseases. He was not ready to take the chance.  
  
Gero got up and then kicked the table to the other side of the room where it crashed into a shelf with various chemicals on it. He was about to send a blast at the wall but was stopped when a light began to flash on his supercomputer. "Scout bots have picked up subject android #18." said the emotionless voice of the computer. "Subject is in battle with unknown being. Now scanning for any known I.D. Matches." The computer began to search it's database. "Match found. Subject now known as Vegeta."  
  
Gero would have grinned but his lack of emotions did not allow him to. "Show me what is going on." He commanded the computer. A screen lit up to show see the two fighting on a highway. Vegeta was charging at the android ready to deliver a punch to her stomach. When he was about to make contact she just raised her leg and he rammed right into her knee. Gero watched the battle with interest, one word going through his mind as the android continued to pummel Vegeta. 'Perfect'. **************************************************************************** ***** (two weeks later at the cell games when cell is about to blowup the earth along with himself)  
  
My eyes were glued to the screen as I watched cell began to grow. He was going to blow up the entire planet. All the circuits in my head began to process everything. I wasn't afraid to die. This wasn't even my real life, just a copy. I knew my spirit was probably in hell already watching the battle as this is going on. I turned away and waited for the end. He turned back around when it took to long for the end to come. The spot where the bloated Cell was supposed to be was empty.  
  
"Computer. Show me a replay of the last sixty seconds." It showed Goku putting his hand onto cell and then two fingers on his forehead. The two disappeared in an instant. It was obvious he had used that instantaneous transmission to take cell off the planet. Wherever he had taken him, Goku was going to die in the explosion. His ultimate goal was accomplished. But why did it feel like it was wrong. Maybe because it was not him that killed him. That Goku actually sacrificed himself to save the planet. He continued to look at the screen. He was about to get up and turn off the computer when he saw that Cell had come back, returned to his perfect form. Gero watched with interest. He knew cell would be stronger, those saiyan cells inside him made sure of that. He smiled when cell decided to kill that trunks kid. He had been an unknown factor and had caused a lot of problems. Cell was about to kill Vegeta but Gohan stopped the beam. With only one useful arm the chances of him beating cell were slim to none. Gohan seemed to be talking to someone.  
  
"That boy has gone mad. He is talking to himself." He watched as Gohan began to get in the stance for the kamehameha wave. Cell did the same and both let the energy lose. It seemed to be a draw. "How is can this be possible!? He can't possibly have enough energy to even be equal with Cell!!!" Then something he had not expected. Vegeta attacked Cell giving Gohan his chance. The beam hit Cell and he began to disintegrate.  
  
"Nooo!!! How can this be!!!! I'm perfect!!!!" was what Gero was able to hear from his creation. Gero looked at the screen, his mind could not compute how this was possible. That brat had destroyed his perfect creation. Goku had died sacrificing himself, not by the hands of his creations. This was illogical. The chip in his head began to overheat. Several sparks came from the chip and then stopped. Dr. Gero now had a twisted look on his face.  
  
"I'll kill them all!!! Everyone shall die! I will have my revenge! Even if I have to do it through the people that Goku tried his hardest to protect!" The evil robotic scientist then began to laugh like maniac. Above him several animals had been able to hear and began to run like crazy. Rocks began to float as he began to power up and then the ground exploded in blazing flash of light. The ground was littered with pieces of machines and lab equipment. His laughter was heard for a good distance as he blasted off. **************************************************************************** **** (Several months later.)  
  
Dr. Gero was in his new lab in front of a tank. Inside was a woman several months pregnant. On her face was an air mask to allow her to breath. many tubes were protruding from her skin. He was doing several experiments on the baby within her. She had only been a few weeks into pregnancy when he had kidnapped her. Gero had forced the cells of the newly forming baby to split and make twins. He now was currently removing and adding genes, making them perfect fighting machines. **************************************************************************** **** ( five years later.)  
  
"No!!!! please don't!!!" came the yell of the woman as Gero held a ball of ki in his hand.  
  
"I have no more use for you my dear. I only kept you alive to have the brats cooperate. Now it is time for you to die!!!" He threw the ball at the woman as she became nothing more then dust. The two children were on operating tables knocked out with anesthetic. Their bodies were being operated on by mechanical claws. They put several things into their bodies. When they finished with most parts two claws appeared above each of their heads. Dr .Gero flipped over the twos children so they laid on their stomachs before the claws began to operate. They made a small square incision on the back of each of their heads Another claw reached down, a small chip in its grasp. It placed one on the boys, then grabbed another and placed it on the girls. The claws two claws from before then began to take on the job of fusing them to their skulls.  
  
"Operation complete." Came from the computer, unlike before this one was a male voice. Dr. Gero looked over the two and smiled, blood was all over the place from the operation. He grabbed both of them and put them over his shoulders. He began to walk down a hall several door along the walls. He opened the last door to the right and entered. Inside was two rejuvenation tanks he had made.(A/N: Like the ones Frieza and Bulma had. Only a lot slower.) He put the two in them and put on their air masks. He turned pressed some switches on a control panel and liquid began to fill the tanks. Gero then left and headed to the room next door. He turned on the computer and looked into the pod nearby. Inside was a young looking man in his twenties. This was going to be his new android body. This one looked like his old one. He got onto a table and four claws began to strap him to the table. A fifth one then grabbed his and actually ripped his head off. It then took out the chip within and then began to go through the process of putting it in his new body. **************************************************************************** **** (A few weeks later.)  
  
Dr. Gero stood in the middle of a field in his new body. He now had shoulder length hair that was a silver color. His eyes were a blue color. On his left ear he had an earring on. It had a small chain that went down an inch and connected with a small plastic skull. He was wearing a black shirt that had the word death on the front and destruction on the back. His hands were in a pair of black gloves with metal plates that would cause more damage when he punched. The metal was one that he had made which his body had within it. It was capable of withstanding a lot of punishment and nothing less than a super strong ki blast could destroy it. His pants were part of a gray training gi. He had combat boots with the same metal as his gloves on the tip of them. He wondered what he would think of his new form if he had true emotions. He had learned that after his chip had damaged he was able to show something that might have been joy, but he never got any true feeling from it. The only thing that could actually be considered a true emotion for him was hate.  
  
In front of him were the two children. They were living for the most part but they had about eight ten mechanical parts in them. He called them Cyborg #1 for the boy, Cyborg #2 for the girl since they were not mostly machine. He had been increasing their strength naturally and artificially ever since they were born and once they had got strong enough to survive the process of putting in their mechanics. He was now testing them out.  
  
In the field was a heard of ten triceratops He then gave them the signal for them to attack. They shot off and #1 grabbed one of their tails and threw them at the others gaining their attention. The dinosaurs then began to charge at the two. They both let out ki blasts that incinerated the closest one. #2 jumped onto one of the beasts backs and plunged her arm into its back. When she pulled it out there was piece of its spine in her hands. It let out a roar of pain and then fell to the ground. #1 had grabbed hold of one of the dinosaurs horns and proceeded to rip off its head. #2 was now pummeling a triceratops that got to close to goring her. She then let loose one last punch that crushed its skull in. #1 was toying with two. They kept charging him but he would gracefully dodge. He actually seemed to be having fun. The two dinosaurs then began to charge again, one to his right, the other to the left. Before they could impale him he jumped high into the air and the two crashed into each other. The two were quite dizzy and did not know which way was up for a few seconds. #1 then blasted them from within the air. #2 was now shooting many small ki blasts at one of the beasts until there was nothing left. The last three seemed to have some common sense after watching there comrades fall. They began to flee but both cyborgs took off into the air. They went as fast as they could and landed right in front of them. #1 held up his left hand and #2 held up her right. They both then yelled in unison, "Gemini Blast!" They both then shot out a blast of ki. Both blasts began to twist together in a spiral. As it reached the dinosaurs it became one. The blast had been large enough so that it was able to destroy all the dinosaurs.  
  
Dr. Gero was scanning them in battle with his built in scouter. They had ki signatures but it seemed their mechanics dulled what could be felt. This was another reason he decided to call them cyborgs instead of androids. The scouters readings could only pick up so much. Their power reading said they were as strong as Vegeta was when he first came to Earth, but the amount of energy they had put into that attacked proved other wise. He knew this would be great advantage on their part. He took off into the air and made a motion for them to follow. He was glad that these two were completely under his control. The chips implanted into there skulls would see to that. **************************************************************************** ***** (Six years after Kid Buu is destroyed.)  
  
The two cyborgs were in gym doing warm-up while Dr. Gero was watching them. He had to constantly do calculations of their power levels. He calculated how much force they put into there attacks had calculated them to be as strong as Goku's son had been when he became mystic. He had been working them as hard as he could ever since he had picked up Goku's energy reading. He remembered that they easily. Not to long after another enormous power level appear. He soon found it to be a blob of bubblegum with clothes. He had watched as much of the battle as he could. Right up till the kid version of Buu destroyed the earth. Not to long after all of earth had been brought back. Since his body had made of materials of earth the wish they had obviously made had brought him back. He was the only one in his lab for a few minutes but then the cyborgs had come back. He remembered when he activated his scouter. The power levels the two combatants gave off, all though they were far off, were humongous. He closed his hand into at the memory of that day. He continued to update his body so that he could also fight. He now had the chance to kill Goku, but he knew he needed to get stronger. This new level. This super saiyan 3. It showed so much power. The only flaw he could find was that it used up energy really fast. Of course with that power it more then made up for it. Who cared how long you could stay in the form when you can kill your opponent quickly. He left the room as the two cyborgs began to spar. He had continuously updating his body so he was strong enough but it seemed that science could not keep up with the sayians. He could easily beat Piccolo and the other Z fighters. They were child's play. He was going to make another update to his body. As he walked down the hall he felt something he had not in a long time. Sadness. Perhaps somehow the chip that held his memory and intelligence had somehow began to learn. somehow as it continued to gain more information it began to simulate emotions.  
  
Many times he went over what could happen, but mostly he came across him and his creations losing. He sat down and began to think about giving up. But each time he came close to that he shook it out of his head. He would have his revenge. **************************************************************************** ***** (Five years later. In a small city not to far from pepper town)  
  
The people of the city were all happily going through their afternoon business. Many were shopping, children were going to school. That was soon to end as three large explosions in a triangle formation racked the city. Within seconds the whole place was completely decimated. Scrap metal and debris was everywhere and not a single living being was left in it the area. Three streaks of light then left the carnage and went to the west.  
  
Ten minutes later a green figure in a white turban and cape dropped down in the middle of the area. He looked around and began to sense for the power he had felt earlier but there was no sign of it. He took one more look at the area before blasting off. As he was flying to Dende's lookout he muttered under his breath "Who could have done this?" **************************************************************************** ***** A/N: If any of you are wondering I will not be using things from DBGT. I have not seen any episode of it(Damn it) and only no so much about it. If any one who reviews has seen GT could you answer something? Does Uub Have the power to regenerate like Buu does or is he a normal fighter?  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The battle begins

Last Resort.  
  
A/N: Here is my second chapter. Please review. Thank you Thomas, so far your the only one reviewing. T.T I feel so loved.  
  
Vegeta: Shut up and get on with it!!!!  
  
White Magician: Ahhh!!!!!! How did you get here. Your an Anime Character.  
  
Vegeta: This is the author notes. I am allowed to be here. Now start trying to mutilate the story of DBZ and get this over with.  
  
White Magician: Asshole...  
  
Vegeta: What was that!? Now your going to get it!!!! (Vegeta cups his hand in front of him.) Final Flash!!!  
  
White Magician: O_O;;;; **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Within a few hours several cities had already been destroyed. Both Dende and Piccolo was looking down at the Earth trying to figure out where the attacks were coming from. Goku, his new student Uub, and Vegeta were behind them waiting patiently (and impatiently in the case of Vegeta). None of the attacks have yet been on any major cities. Only small cities all around the world.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing here again Goku?" Uub asked his sensei.  
  
Goku looked down at the reincarnation of the most evil being ever known and smiled. He remember the battle with kid Buu like it was yesterday, and the way Uub seemed so innocent made him almost believe he had nothing to do with Buu. "They're have been several cities around attacked and each time Piccolo and Dende have felt several large power levels coming from them."  
  
"They may be large but they don't seem anywhere near you sayians. The highest has been about my level." Piccolo said while looking down on Earth.  
  
"Then why don't you just get rid of them?" Uub asked.  
  
"Because they might just be holding back. If they prove to be more of a threat it would be better to have Goku there." Said the smaller of the two nameks. The guardian of Earth continued to concentrate as hard as he could on the entire planet.  
  
While he did that Goku and Uub began to spar to warm up. Vegeta shook his head at their antics, his face showing complete seriousness. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was ready to fight, but he was sure he would not have any trouble with this new threat he did not bother put on the outfit he usually fought in.  
  
Dende was checking for any attacks in the south part of the earth when piccolo eyes opened.  
  
"Everyone get over here. Do you feel that Goku?"  
  
"Yeah." The saiyan replied.  
  
"Dende stay here! Kakkarot get us there now!" The Saiyan no Ouji yelled.  
  
Goku put his fingers to his forehead and the other three put a hand each on him. Within a second they were in the middle of total chaos. People were screaming and building were collapsing. They all looked around for the cause of this tragedy.  
  
"Split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Piccolo yelled. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
The namek was flying around as fast as he could looking for whoever was to blame for the destruction around him. He found a great love for this planet ever since he had fused with Kami. He stopped a building from falling long enough for people to get out of the way. He growled and began to scan the area. There was an explosion to his left. He turned around only to have another building fall on him. He blasted out of the ruble and looked around. He was beginning to get nervous, cause he could not find the ki of the person who did this. He was about to continue his search when a foot connected with his face. He crashed into the ground causing debris to be sent into the air. Piccolo got up and looked at his attacker. He was kind of surprised it was a girl but knew she could be just as deadly as any male. # 18 had proved that.  
  
She had black hair that went to her waist. Several bangs hanged from her forehead from under the red cap she wore backwards on her head. Her eyes were a onyx color. She had on a green jacket that was loose enough for fighting. The jacket was only half way zipped showing the top part of a white shirt underneath. If he was on the other side he would have seen the symbol for the Red Ribbon Army on the back of the jacket. She had on a pair of pants that was the same color as the jacket. Her shoes were normal everyday sneakers. He would have thought she was a normal human had it not been one difference. Her left eye was covered with what seemed to be a machine. It reminded him of the scouters Frieza's men used. The only difference was that it seemed to actually been a part of her face. It was not attached to the ear but looked like it welded into her skull as it covered the left eye.  
  
"What exactly are you?" Piccolo asked her.  
  
"Your doom." She stated as if it was a everyday saying. She then phased out and appeared behind him. Before he could turn around she struck him hard in the back. He did not move for a second but then shot into the air in a green blur. He flew at her as fast he could and began to attack her. It continued on like that, no one making a direct hit. The girl sent a punch to his side and Piccolo blocked it. As soon as he stopped the blow she sent a kick to his head that connected and sent him flying. Before he could hit anything or stop himself she phased out and appeared in front of him and kicked him in the opposite direction. She continued this twice before grabbing him by the arm and then slammed him against the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it is this easy to fight you." She said to the namekian on the ground. She put her hand over him and began to power up a ki blast. Before she could fire it Piccolo phased out and disappeared. She looked around trying to find him, but when she located him it was to late because he kicked her in the back. She was sent through the air for a few yards before she put her hand on the ground and did a flip to land on her feet.  
  
"The only reason you had a problem was because I underestimated you. I now know that you are somehow masking your ki without lowering." Piccolo said. He got into a defensive stance ready for her next attack.  
  
"Well your wrong. You just can't feel all my energy." She then ran at him. She sent a fist towards him but when he tried to blocked she stopped it and kicked his chest. He quickly recovered and did a quick leg sweep. Before she could fall he put his elbow into her stomach. Instead of feeling normal flesh he felt his arm collide hard into something metal.  
  
"What the hell!?" He yelled as he felt his elbow get smashed.  
  
"Oh. Did I forget. I am not entirely organic". She then unzipped her jacket completely, it still on her. On her stomach seemed to be a piece of machinery. On the right and left sides there was three circular opening each. One opened up and a small sphere shape fired from it. He tried to deflect it but learned that he could not. As soon as he touched it, it exploded. He was sent flying and hit one of the remaining standing buildings. The building crumbled and he was buried under the rubble. She then sent five balls of energy at the area he was in.  
  
"That was way to easy." she stated before turning around to fly off. Before she made it more then five feet she heard something.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" A beam of orange energy blasted from the rubble and she barely had enough time to put her arms up to protect herself from the attack. When the beam stopped the arms of her jacket were burned off. Her wrists that had been covered by the jacket was now seen to be mechanical also. On the ground was piccolo with his hands in the air, two fingers pointing towards his foe.  
  
"You really surprised me there. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." She then got into a stance ready to continue. Piccolo jumped off the ground ready to attack again but a high screech rang through the air. It was such high frequency that probably no one but him and the sayians could hear it. He grabbed hold of his head and he fell to his knees. The girl looked to the sky then let out a sigh. "Looks like I won't be able to finish with you. She blasted him one last time then took off.  
  
Once the noise quit Piccolo got up and began to fly after her, trying to catch up. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Vegeta had not moved yet. He watched as Piccolo went to his left and Kakkarot and Uub went to the right. He opened his senses and found one unusually high ki but it was quickly began to do battle with the namekian. Next he felt Kakkarot and Uub power up. (when I am focusing on Vegeta, even if it not his point of view, I will use Kakkarot. I usually call him that anyway. Also if I am misspelling it tell me ok.) He could not tell what they were fighting. It did not seem to have any energy. He immediately dismissed the idea of androids. Gero was dead, and they had been able to feel the other enemy.  
  
"Looks like I got no opponent." The guardian of earth and the taller namekian had said they felt two ki signatures. But now he was not sure. He continued to feel around. He then felt a sudden spike in energy and put on his usual smirk. He turned into a super saiyan and blasted off. He went to the area where he felt it. He landed where he felt it. He turned around put his arm up to stop the kick directed at his head. The smirk still on his face. "I see your ready."  
  
"I've been waiting for one of you to come to me. Finally I just had to attract one. I got a nice catch though." The attacker. Just like piccolos this one had the scouter like attachment. His hair was shoulder length and seemed to have way to much hair gel in it. It was colored mostly black but on the front portion was a small patch of platinum color. He was wearing a silver colored gi instead of normal clothes. His hands were completely mechanical.  
  
"Tell me who you are?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I was sent by an old friend. That's all you need to know." He held up his hand and let out a blast. Vegeta swatted to the side.  
  
"Pathetic." Vegeta said before charging at his new enemy. He brought his fist down where his enemies head would have been but he hit nothing but air. A second later he heard someone clapping. He turned to see that the boy was standing on a pile of ruble, clapping his hands almost in a bored manner.  
  
"Brilliant. Such a fabulous display of brawn. But it is pathetic." The saiyan prince, now enraged, flew at high speeds towards him. He tried to kick him, but he just phased out, appearing five feet away. Vegeta tried again, only for the same results. Vegeta kept this up several more times with no results. He tried one last time but stopped before he lost to much momentum. He phased out at the same time and appeared right next to his foe and hit him over the head.  
  
"You have speed I'll give you that. But the way you moved showed me the pattern you use." He said.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to use more power." He jumped back a few yards, Vegeta doing the same. Both then disappeared and the area was filled with silver, blue, gold, and black. Anything left within the area in one piece was quickly destroyed. They continued in a stalemate, each trying to gain the advantage. Finally Vegeta broke the tie and kicked his opponent to the ground. Instead of landing in a heap, the young fighter used the momentum to push himself off the ground, his body parallel to the ground. He cupped his hands in front of him and began to power a blast. Vegeta seeing this put his hands in front of him to use one of his most powerful moves.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!" The golden beam was sent towards his opponent just as the other let lose his own purple energy beam. The two attacks collided but unlike Vegeta, did not put more energy into it and phased out and smashed both his hands into the saiyan princes head. The final flash was sent safely into space as Vegeta was sent to the ground. Before Vegeta could get up two feet were buried into his back painfully.  
  
"This ends now." He put his finger right behind Vegeta's head, a small pin prick of light appearing on the tip. Before he could complete the attack, the same high pitched screech rang through the air. "I guess you get spared." He then blasted off in the general direction of the noise.  
  
"Damn it." Vegeta said as he wiped blood from his lip. He blasted off leaving a small crater where he once had been. "Who does he think he is leaving the battle like that." As he flew after the boy he noticed that the namek was close, and that there was two figures ahead. One being his target. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Goku took a look at Uub while he was flying. This would be the first real battle in this lifetime for him. He remembered the battle him and Buu had. It was the most fierce battle he had ever gone through. Uub may not have the regenerative properties of Buu but he had great strength. His student already had strength beyond what even Goten and Trunks had at his age.  
  
Goku tried as much as possible to find something to point out who did this but there was just no ki signatures beside his friends. He turned around to ask Uub if he felt anything but saw a figure heading towards Uub. "Get Down!!!" He yelled but it was to late for Uub was sent flying to the ground. In front of him was man in his early twenties. He had silver colored hair and had on gray pants of a training gi, On his shirt were the two words he hated most.(I am NOT!!! Explaining more. I gave full details last chapter.)  
  
"I'm glad to see you here Goku." The new fighter gave an eerily familiar grin. Goku focused on him to gauge his power level but was shocked that he could not feel it.  
  
"Yo-your an a-android!?" Goku said in complete shock. "How is that possible? Gero is dead."  
  
"You would be half correct. He is dead, but before the other androids had attacked he had made a modern miracle, he copied his mind onto a computer chip. Ever since then it's been planning your death. I am one of the new models. I go by another name, but you may call me Android 22." while he had been talking Goku had powered up to his maximum without transforming. He then felt Uub powering up. He was not sure whether this was going to be to hard or not. He new to take Gero's androids serious, but he was not sure how powerful this one was. He then noticed the others ki's. They were locked in battle, but was strange was that he could feel their enemies ki.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I see you noticed the other creations. They are not androids if you are wondering. But they are not human either." Android #22 said. A chill went down Goku's back at that. The way he talked was so familiar.  
  
"What did you do to them!?" Goku asked.  
  
"I just made them more advanced. Because there energy undetectable I have called them cyborgs." While the android was talking he could feel Uub's power increase.  
  
"How could you do that!?" Uub yelled from the ground. He had listened to their entire conversation. He blasted off and began to attack #22 in rage. "How... Could... You... Mess... with... life... like... that?" He said each word as he punched, but Uub did not notice was that after the first two punches the android was blocking his attacks.  
  
"It's useless boy. A human like you can't win." The android laughed after he said that.  
  
"Yeah, but a saiyan can!!!" Goku said as he powered to super saiyan 2. He then joined in the battle. Goku shot a punch at the androids head, but it dodged and back-handed him, while turning around from his attack he put his leg up and round house kicked Uub. Before he could turn around Goku had recovered and started to attack again. The android with speed that shocked Goku, managed to block every move and get in his own attacks.  
  
"Your going down!!!" Uub yelled as he rejoined the fight. With the two Z-senshi attacking #22 was having a hard time.  
  
"I see the boy is more powerful then a normal Earthling." He said while ducking an attack from Goku, only to be kicked in the back by Uub. The android dropped to the ground and turned tail and ran. As he went the opposite direction he let out an ear splitting screech. The two winced because they were so close, but shrugged it off and began to fly after him. The android was running along the ruble of the building, making sure they will have problems finding him. He did not stop until he reached the outside of the city.  
  
He then turned around and cupped his hands in front of him, a smirk on his face. Both fighters looked at him, wondering what he was doing. A ball of black energy appeared in his hands. He raised his hands above his head and began to shout. "NEGATIVE ENERGY GENERATOR!!!" He brought his down, a beam of energy shot out at the two. Both crossed there arms to block but instead of the beam just hitting them it seemed to go through them. They looked at themselves in confusion, but then Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan 2, then back to normal.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked. He felt like all the energy had been drained out of him. it looked like Uub was in the same shape.  
  
"That attack was not made to do physical damage. Sure your tired, but your body is still perfectly fine. It drains almost all energy from you. You can still fly, maybe throw a few weak ki blasts but that is it." #22 said, then laughing his head off.  
  
"Damn you!" he said with total loathing in his voice. Something about that voice made him hate the android. As he listened it finally hit him. "That chip... The one with Gero's mind on it. It's inside of you isn't it!?"  
  
"I can't believe you guessed it! I guess you have actually gotten smarter while being dead. Maybe this time you will become a genius." He flew in front of Goku and held up his right hand in front of the sayian's face, a small black ki call forming in the androids palm. "This certainly is wonderful. Goku... the bane of my existence, helpless." He then held up his left arm to block Uub. Goku's student had tried to attack the android. "Didn't I tell you. It's hopeless. You have no energy left." He then smashed his fist into Uub's head. The boy's head turned in an odd direction, a broken neck.  
  
"Uub!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Did I hurt your little friend. How about this." The android brought back his fist and before Goku could do anything he was hit in the face. The android continued to punch and kick at the weakened Goku. He never stayed in a pattern. He always hit random places to keep Goku from blocking. With one last kick Goku was sent five feet ahead.  
  
"I hope your little friend survives. He only has maybe ten minutes left." (A/N: or twelve episodes worth of fighting. Damn you Frieza saga!!!) He then pointed his hand towards Uub. "Maybe I should put him out of his misery." Then a ball of energy formed in his hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku then began to scream. His blue arua then surrounded him. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" The android Gero was shocked by the power Goku was giving off.  
  
"It's impossible!!!" He yelled as Goku's ki flashed gold. Goku then charged Gero and started throwing punches. It continued like that for a minute but then Goku changed back to normal. "I see. You were running on pure adrenaline." He said as Goku fell to the ground, completely exhausted.  
  
"Master Gero!" A voice yelled. He turned around and grinned. There was both cyborgs. His grin dropped as he saw Piccolo and Vegeta flew in behind them. Piccolo immediately grabbed Goku and Uub. Goku was still conscious, but was fading fast.  
  
"I'd like to introduce my Cyborg's. Cyborg #1," he said pointing to the male. "And Cyborg #2." He pointed to the female. "You think I'm strong they are even more powerful  
  
"That guy... he is powerful... I need you to transfer... some energy to me." Goku said, breathing deeply when ever he paused. Piccolo put his hand to Goku's forehead and ki began to be transferred to him. "Now everyone grab a part of me."  
  
"I am not running! I will defeat this worthless piece of trash!" Piccolo tried to stop him but he was holding Uub. The prince attacked the two cyborgs in front of him, going Super Saiyan 2. Before he made it to far the two shot their fist out, hitting him at the same time. #1 raised his left hand, and #2 held up her right.  
  
"GEMINI BLAST!" They yelled sending the attack to Vegeta back towards the Z-senshi. Goku grabbed the prince before he could protest and used instaneous transmission, disappearing.  
  
"Should we hunt them down master Gero?" #2 asked.  
  
"No. We will have some fun." Gero said. **************************************************************************** ************* 


	3. Frying pans hurt

Last Resort.  
  
A/N: I'll try to watch my spelling ok. I hope it wasn't too much of a problem.  
  
Vegeta: It was atrocious.  
  
White Magician: Yak yak, blah blah. That's all I hear from you.  
  
Vegeta: Well you should spell better if your going to use me for your little fic. I am the prince of all sayians I deserve better then that you... (Vegeta continues to talk but nothing comes out. He tries to talk more but then begins to get mad. He sends an evil glare at the White Magician.  
  
White magician: (Holds his hand behind his back, whistling innocently.)  
  
Vegeta:(turns Super Saiyan 2 and charges White Magician)  
  
White Magician: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! ( runs off, Vegeta hot on his trail) **************************************************************************** ****** (the scene is the lookout.)  
  
Mr. Popo was taking care of the lookout's gardens like he always does. His job was to take care of the lookout and the Kami of earth after all.  
  
Mr. Popo placed his watering can on the ground and looked to where Dende was watching the Earth, whatever was going on down there had the gods full attention. The Guardian had been so worried lately. Ever since the Earth had been destroyed by Buu he has always worried that it would happen again. He began to walk to clean the rest of the lookout when he heard the familiar sound of instant transmission. Both Dende and Popo turned around to find four of the most strongest fighters on Earth beaten within an inch of there life. Dende immediately began to heal Uub, the one in the worst condition.  
  
"That was a terrible battle you guys went through. We underestimated them and we paid the price." He said as he finished healing Uub and switched to Vegeta.  
  
"It gets even worst. One was an android meaning we would never be able to feel how strong he is." Piccolo said, him keeping Goku from falling over in exhaustion.  
  
"How is there another android? I thought Gero was dead." Vegeta said as he woke up.  
  
"He is dead, but in a way he is alive. The android said Gero had copied his mind onto a computer chip somehow. That chip is now in the android, making that android Dr. Gero" Goku explained. "Those other two are not entirely organic either. Gero made parts of them mechanical, but they have enough human that we can feel their ki. He called them something. I think it started with a c."  
  
"Cyborg?" Uub questioned.  
  
"They are quite powerful. But I think they can be beaten. If Goku went level three he might be able to win." The older namek said.  
  
"I say they are really weaklings." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant voice. "That attack that drained you was the only way they won. All of us together would have killed them easily." Vegeta's statement had shocked the z-senshi present. Usually he would only do things on his own.  
  
Before anyone could say anything about what he said Dende cried out. "They are attacking again!!!"  
  
"Where is it Dende?" Goku asked. Dende turned his to them, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"East District 439."  
  
"But there's no one there except... CHI CHI!!! GOHAN!!! PAN!!! ALL OF MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER!!!" He quickly put two fingers to his head and disappeared.  
  
"Goku!!!" Piccolo yelled. "He is going to get himself killed!" Piccolo ran to the edge and blasted off towards the east. Vegeta and Uub quickly flew off after him. They had to hurry. Goku was already there thanks to his instant transmission, and they had to get there to help.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** (The son residence, when the cyborgs attack.)  
  
Goten was watching the television at the moment, his stomach full after the huge lunch his mother made. (A/N: To humans that is.) He looked around for a few seconds, making sure the coast was clear, He was about to put his feet on the small table in front of the couch when...  
  
***THWAP!!!***  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you. DON'T PUT YOUR FEET ON THE TABLE!!!" She said before giving him another painful hit with her frying pan.  
  
"Sorry mom." He said as he rubbed the bump on his forehead.  
  
"Anyway, where is your father?" She asked him as she began to head for the kitchen.  
  
"Dende wanted him for something. I've felt some weird ki signatures lately but they're not to powerful. I think he had to take care of them."  
  
"That husband of mine. He goes off and trains that Uub without my consent, now he has come back and is now off fighting some monster." She then stomped her way into the kitchen to clean all the dishes her son dirtied while eating.  
  
Goten continued to nurse his wound as he watched the martial arts movie that was on TV. It was boring for someone like him but it was the only thing remotely interesting. As it was getting to a fight scene the screen changed, the words EMERGENCY NEWS REPORT on the screen.  
  
A man with long blonde hair was on the screen. "This is Pencil Sharpner (Had to put him somewhere ^_^ ) reporting. Over the past few hours several cities around the world have been attacked. Witnesses say that they saw three human like shapes flying through the air, and we got a video from a brave citizen who stayed as long as possible to record what was happening." The screen then changed to a city, ruble was everywhere and people were running past. In the air was three figures, beams of energy shooting from them and destroying buildings. "Experts are not sure whether these are weapons of a rogue country, but one says it resembles the 'tricks' that was scene at the Cell Games. Investigators are at the scene trying..."  
  
Goten turned the TV off and got up. "Was this what dad has to take care of?" Goten went over to the phone and began to dial capsule corps' number. "Trunks, have you seen the news lately?"  
  
"Yeah... Dad had to go help Dende with something about half an hour ago, do you think this might be what he had to help with?" Trunks replied on the other end.  
  
"Without a doubt. My dad had to help Dende also. I think we need to help out." Goten said.  
  
"Your right. Where do you think we should start.?" Trunks asked. Before Goten could answer there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on for a second." He then placed the phone on the table. He walked to the front door and opened it. Three figures stood there in front of him. They looked kind of familiar but he could not tell where from.  
  
"Hello, is this the Son residence?" The one with silver color hair asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Goten asked.  
  
"Just you." The female asked and held up her hand. A small ball of ki was in her hand and before he could react it blasted him, sending him flying backwards and through the wall for the kitchen. The three walked in, they went in through the hole in the wall, heading for Goten. Before they reached them The youngest of the two males was hit on the head with a frying pan.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON AND CAUSE DAMAGE TO MY..." She stopped when she realized that her target had not even flinched. He turned his head towards her.  
  
"You are annoying." He stated before doing a quick chop to the neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"What is going on here!?" A voice came from behind them. There stood Gohan, He was in a fighting stance, A glare on his face that would make Vegeta wet himself. He would look more intimidating if it were not for the huge glasses on his face.  
  
"If it isn't Son Gohan. The one who beat the perfect being Cell." The girl said and then charged Gohan. She shot out her fist, and Gohan put up his arm to block but the attack had been a distraction. She went low and did a leg sweep. Before Gohan could get up all three attacked him. He dodged, and then took off to get away from the house. They followed quickly, when they caught up with him they attacked. Gohan blocked and dodged to the best of his ability, but because he had not been training for the last decade, coupled with the fact that he was going against three people, he was going to need help.  
  
Gohan blocked a punch from the female, and put his foot into the silver haired ones stomach. He kicked off, causing himself to go into the air. He raised his hands over his head. "MASENKO!!!" He then brought his hands down, blasting the three. Smoke surrounded them, and Gohan could not see them. 'I cant feel one of them, could he be dead, the other two are weak.' Soon the smoke cleared to show all three still alive and without a scratch. 'How come I can't feel him. There is no way he could be an android. These guys are to powerful. I have to do something.' He began to raise his ki, trying to go mystic. He had not been able to do it for so long, he was not sure if he was even capable of it. He felt the barrier again, the one he had to pass to get through the transformation. He fought with it, trying to break past, but it proved to strong. He stopped, he was breathing heavily from exhaustion.  
  
"So this is what became of the one who fought Cell. A weak pathetic imbecile who can't even transform. How you ever beat Cell is beyond me." The silver haired one stated.  
  
"How do you know I killed Cell. No one on earth except a select few no about that!?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course I would know about the death of one of my creations." He simply stated. Gohan was confused. Gero was the creator of Cell, and Gero was dead. How could he be Gero. He did not even look like him.  
  
"How can that be possible!?" Gohan screamed.  
  
"You can ask your father in the after life. He will be joining you soon." All three got into a stance to fire an energy beam. Before they could fire A blast hit the trio.  
  
"Sooner then you think Gero!" There stood Goku, He was in super saiyan 2. Blue lightning bolts surrounded his entire body.  
  
"Welcome to the party Goku. So glad you could join." Gero said.  
  
"A party... And you forgot about us." Two voices came from near by. There stood Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goku laughed at the sight of them. This will be a piece of cake now with all four of them there.  
  
"This does seem a bit unfair, right #1?" The female asked.  
  
"Yes it does #2. How about I even the odds?" Cyborg #1 said. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. He brought his leg and slammed it into Gohan's back. Gohan's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. He just stayed there, his eyes never closed.  
  
All three sayians in the air were shocked. They had not even seen the guy move.  
  
"Let's finish this." Gero said. He then flew towards Goku. He sent a kick at Goku but the saiyan dodged the blow. They both disappeared and flashes of light could be seen where they were fighting.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks were watching for a few seconds before turning to each other and nodded. "I'll take the one who hurt my brother." Goten said before flying to Cyborg #1  
  
"Leftovers are fine with me." He said before heading towards #2. The six fighters flashed throughout the sky, the earth shaking as their fight continued. **************************************************************************** ****** (Goku's fight with Gero.)  
  
Goku was indeed in for a hard battle. Gero was just as strong as he was before, and this time he did not have Uub by his side. Gero was aiming for all the vital parts of his body. He was not out to show off his power, he was gong for the kill. After blocking a kick to the side, Goku found an opening and punched Gero in the ribs. Goku grabbed Gero's arm with his free arm and pulled himself up, placing his foot on the android's face and kicked off. Goku stopped himself and cupped his hands for his strongest attack.  
  
"KA... ME... HA... ME..." He yelled, a blue light appearing in his hands.  
  
"No you don't!" Gero yelled and fired a ki blast at Goku. Before it his Goku, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gero.  
  
"HA!!!" He finished as the blast hit the scientist/android in the back. Gero thought against the blast, training the mechanics in his body. As he was pushing against the blast, something snapped. He managed to get out of the path of the energy and just hovered there. His head was jerking from side to side at random, Gero's hands on his head.  
  
"M-m-must, cont-t-trol, chi-p-p-p, b-b-broke!!!" Gero tried to restrain himself for a few more seconds, but the chip that contained his mind lost control.  
  
"What the hell!?" Goku yelled.  
  
Gero was then surrounded by a fire like aura. He let out an animalistic howl as he charged Goku. Before Goku could do anything he was being pummeled into the ground. Gero continued to beat on the saiyan, not relenting for a second.  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!!!" He was about to throw another punch when Goku let loose enough ki to knock Gero off. Gero tried to attack again but Goku brought his legs up and planted them into the androids chest and sent him fling into a tree. Of coarse, with the amount of power the two were using Gero went through the tree and continued through several more.  
  
"Man, he's got a hard right pu..." Before He could finish Gero blasted from the pile of broken trees and headed for Goku. Goku got ready to block, but Gero instead side-stepped and jumped up and hit him across the back of his head with his foot. Gero landed on the ground, turned around and fire several ki-blasts at the saiyan. The android walked towards The unconscious form of Goku.  
  
"Kill." He said, his arm above Goku, a huge ball of ki forming. He was just about to release the lethal attack when... **************************************************************************** **** A/N: I know I'm evil. What can I say... I enjoy it.  
  
Vegeta: Where is that damn magician!!!  
  
White Magician: O_O;;;  
  
Voice of Vegeta: Brat!!! Kakkabrat!!! Have you seen the magician!?  
  
Voice of Chibi Goten and Trunks: He is in the living room.  
  
White Magician: Those little traitors...  
  
Vegeta: There you are you little bastard!!!  
  
White Magician: Come on Vegeta!!! I know my parents very well. And why do you want to kill me?  
  
Vegeta: Read the damn notes at the beginning!!! (A vein is visible on his forehead.)  
  
White Magician: Why do you want to kill me over that. I gave you your voice back.  
  
Vegeta: I don't give a damn!!!  
  
Trunks: I can't wait to tell mom you said a bad word (The little boy was standing behind Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta (turns around and glares at his son) She can't do a thing to me.  
  
Goten: But I remember that Trunks mom had disabled the gravity machine and you had to sleep on the couch for a month.  
  
Vegeta:(gets a slight twitch in his left eye) Listen brat. If you say anything I'll...  
  
Trunks: We won't tell... If you get White Magician to have the readers give gifts to us!!!  
  
Goten: Yeah!!! We love toys!!!  
  
Vegeta: Fine!!! Did you here them!!! (turns towards White Magician)  
  
White Magician: (Is trying to sneak away but is caught by Vegeta.) Yeah sure, gifts, Will do. (Turns to readers) For the love of Kami please send in some gifts. Heck... You can even send in some for other characters.  
  
Trunks and Goten: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Devious Plots

Last Resort.  
  
A/N: Thomas, Gero's body is not breaking down, just the chip in his head leaving nothing but primal instincts in certain instances in time. This could be considered a weakness, but... I guess its your own opinion. If I had someone after me with the ferocity of an animal I would be scared shitless.  
  
Bulma: then why do you keep pissing of Vegeta?  
  
WM: Eh...  
  
Trunks: Cause he is an idiot.  
  
WM: Take that back!!!  
  
Trunks: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WM and Trunks: (both continue to argue like children)  
  
Bulma: While they are being immature I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!! The Gravity Chamber is broken.!!! Fix this thing now!!!!  
  
Bulma: You ass!!! Why can't you just not break it!? White Magician does not own Dragonball Z. I have no idea why he is even here. He also does not own the song crawling by linkin park. Now that is over with... Vegeta you stupid Asshole... If you break this thing again its the couch for you!!!!!!!! (walks off) **************************************************************************** ****** (Last time on Dragonball Z: Last resort)  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!!!" He was about to throw another punch when Goku let loose enough ki to knock Gero off. Gero tried to attack again but Goku brought his legs up and planted them into the androids chest and sent him fling into a tree. Of coarse, with the amount of power the two were using Gero went through the tree and continued through several more.  
  
"Man, he's got a hard right pu..." Before He could finish Gero blasted from the pile of broken trees and headed for Goku. Goku got ready to block, but Gero instead side-stepped and jumped up and hit him across the back of his head with his foot. Gero landed on the ground, turned around and fire several ki-blasts at the saiyan. The android walked towards The unconscious form of Goku.  
  
"Kill." He said, his arm above Goku, a huge ball of ki forming. He was just about to release the lethal attack when...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** (Today's episode)  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDPA!!!" Came the voice of a little girl. In an instant a small figure was attacking Gero's upper body. Gero did not even seemed effected by the attacks. He brought his hand up and swatted her away. Pan stopped herself in midair and then went at The android again, and again was swatted away. This time landing near Goku. A small groan came from the warrior lying on the ground.  
  
"Pan... What are you doing here?" He said while trying to get up.  
  
"Grandma sent me. She said you could use this." And held out a small green bean. Goku smiled at the sight of it.  
  
"Thanks Pan." He grabbed the bean and swallowed it. He immediately felt the effects of the bean and got up. He looked to Gero and saw a strange sight. The android's head was shaking back and forth again. He fell to his knees and started screaming. Soon he stops and looks straight ahead. Now they get a good look at his eyes, they had no color to them, just white.  
  
"That is creepy grandpa..." Pan said, trying to hide behind Goku.  
  
"You better go to the house Pan. This not a place for you. Pan could only nod as she began to fly to the house.  
  
Gero got up and looked straight at Goku as his eyes began to change back to the way they were before.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Did Gero screw up your chip?" Goku asked, still in a stance to defend or attack when needed.  
  
"No... It was you and your son... all of you sayians... As I watched my perfect creation killed I knew you were beyond normal science. I still cannot comprehend how you did that. All of my studies, all of my knowledge of your fighting styles... You still gained the upper hand, and my creations lost, even betrayed me." He pointed at Goku. "Your impossibilities caused my circuits to fry. At least one fifth of the chip holding my mind is defective!!! I don't even have any knowledge of how to repair the chip. It is no good to try. You have caused this. I will have my revenge!!!!! You ruined everything I ever did!!!!!!" His head twitched a bit, the chip still malfunctioning.  
  
"Your insane... That was not you!!! All I did was destroy an evil gang bent on world domination that a mad scientist was part of. That had nothing to do with you!!!" Goku yelled at the insane android.  
  
"Whatever you wish to believe." He raised his hands up and let loose an unearthly yell  
  
************************ Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal ************************  
  
Goku quickly followed Gero's example, but to power up. Goku powered back to Super Saiyan 2, then proceeded to go to the next level. Goku's hair grew, becoming more spikier. The color was a deeper gold then the other levels. His eyebrows seemed to burn off his face, giving him a more intimidating look. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds and when they reopened they were the same color as super saiyan, only now they had pupils.  
  
************************ Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real ************************  
  
Goku gave Gero a look that most opponents would crumple under alone. "This the end Gero. It may not have been actually you, but this has lasted to long. You must have all traces of you removed from the earth." Goku said in an almost whisper like tone, his voice deadly sounding.  
  
************************ There's something inside me that pulls me to the surface Consuming, Confusing ************************  
  
Goku took off like a bullet, the android barely having time to react. Goku grabbed Gero's head and brought it downwards, meeting his knee. Before Gero could recover the saiyan let loose a devastating uppercut.  
  
************************ This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling, I cant seem ************************  
  
Goku phased out and reappeared above Gero and tried to kick the android in the back, but his foot was caught, Gero now turned around. He pulled himself upwards, bringing his legs up to the sayians head. Instead of kicking he wrapped his legs around Goku's head. Gero let go of Goku's leg and brought it upward and let loose a barrage of ki blasts at Goku's face.  
  
************************ To find myself again My walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take) ************************  
  
Gero pulled himself with his legs and flew upwards a few yards up. Gero cupped his hands behind him, a ball of black energy in his hands. "NEGATIVE ENERGY GENERATOR!!!" He brought his hands forward towards Goku. The saiyan did not even try to block it and quickly moved out of the way.  
  
*********************** I've felt this way before So insecure ***********************  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" A yell came from behind Goku. He turned around to see that the blast had hit Goten and #1. Goten was barely able to stay in the air, panting heavily. #1 seemed to be in the same shape, but not as bad as Goten. Goku was too worried about his son to notice Gero coming towards him.  
  
*********************** Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal ***********************  
  
Gero got ready to let loose a blast at Goku's back, the energy glowing brightly in his hand. He brought his hand forward, the ball closing in on it's target.  
  
*********************** Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real ***********************  
  
"Watch out!!!" A voice yelled. Goku turned around to see the blast deflected away. In front of him was Trunks, covered in blood and bruises. Goku was about to thank the boy but he was knocked towards the ground before he could open his mouth. He straightened himself and his feet touched the ground. He jumped up faster then a rocket to where he saw Trunks being outnumbered by Gero and his cyborg.  
  
********************** Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, Reacting **********************  
  
Goku joined and drove the android away from Trunks. They continued in an all-out fist fight in the air. Gero punched Goku's face hard, soon to have the same thing done to him by the Super Saiyan 3. Gero moved himself backwards, using the momentum to keep from taking to much damage. Goku raised his hands up and brought down a hammer blow into the android's upper body.  
  
********************** Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem **********************  
  
The android landed near where Goten and #1 was locked in an all-out fist fight. They had almost no energy left and were relying on pure physical attacks. Gero did not bother join in that fight and show himself upwards to meet Goku head on.  
  
********************** To find myself again My walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take) **********************  
  
Both sent a punch at each other, both hit each other canceling them out. Goku and Gero used the momentum to bounce away from each other. They landed on the ground facing each other, their hands raised, gathering energy into them.  
  
********************** I've felt this way before so insecure **********************  
  
The ground around their feet began to collapse under them, the power they were producing making two small craters. The earth began to rumble from power the two were making. The two aura's of the fighter's lighting up the area. The sun had began to set and it was almost dark. Goku's gold aura of super saiyan 3 showed every inch of the area around him, Gero's black aura illuminating the area like an ultraviolet light.  
  
********************** Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal **********************  
  
With one last scream the two let loose two very powerful beams, debris flying from the path of the beams. Everyone within several miles could see the light giving off, the ki sensitive people of the world was able to feel everywhere.  
  
********************** Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real(this continues on till the end in variations) **********************  
  
The two beams collided, their power equal. Energy was building up in the center, bright gold, and gloomy black mixing together.  
  
********************** There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming, confusing **********************  
  
As the two continued to put power behind their blasts the amount of energy finally could not contain itself and broke loose in one large explosion.  
  
********************** This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling (The last four lines played during the remaining chorus) **********************  
  
The two fighters were sent flying in opposite directions. When they finally made impact the two got up very slowly. Both fighters were in terrible shape. Goku was breathing hard and his face was bloody. The top part of his gi was torn to pieces, leaving the weighted part that was beneath it exposed. Gero was not panting because his body was robotic, but his body was in terrible shape. His right arm had been torn off in the blast. Half his face seemed to have melted off showing the metal beneath it.  
  
"Your super saiyan 3 powers are impressive. All these years I have been working to make a body strong enough to beat it, but I can barely equal it. But I do have one advantage over you." Gero said as he stood up straight.  
  
"Yeah. What would that be?" Goku said, getting ready to attack. He was not going to bother listening for the answer. He jumped in the air preparing a blast. Before he could let it loose he felt something happen to his body. He felt this way before and knew it was not good. He felt his hair start to shrink as his body became weaker. It felt like something was crawling beneath his skin. He looked at the android in dismay as he felt himself leave super saiyan 3.  
  
Gero smirked as he walked over to Goku. "The advantage I have over you is time. Time is very interesting. It ticks away, never stopping. Once time goes by you cant get it back, unless you have the luxury of having a time machine like that Trunks kid did, or Cell. Time counts down everything. Life, and my personal favorite, your super saiyan 3." Gero then kicked Goku in the face sending him flying. "I knew it was impossible for me to gain the upper hand in strength, But like the scientist I am I found a way past this. If I could be able to withstand your attacks long enough , and even drain away your power." Gero raised up his left arm and let loose a quick blast sending Goku farther.  
  
"But that attack of yours... I dodged it... you did not drain me at all... I should still have energy for Super saiyan 3." Goku yelled to the android as it began walking towards him.  
  
"True... you dodged the attack that drained ALL of your energy, but I'm sure you noticed my hits were not that strong, yet they seemed to be effecting you none the less." He grabbed hold of the arm that had been torn off. Wires were sticking out of it and small sparks appeared at random. "When I make contact with you the metal within my body begins to absorb energy. All energy is I gain is stored within my body in which I will then have at my disposal. I can use it gain some extra brute force... or i could put it to a more practical use..." he then began to groan in pain as the wires in his arm started to meld together and more metal began to form. Soon his entire arm was replaced except for the artificial skin that covered it.  
  
"Oh no!!!!"  
  
"Oh yes!!!! Regenerative properties! Although nowhere near as well as Cell's or Majin Buu's was, It still does the Job. The only problem with it is that I need a lot of extra energy for even my arm alone, and once my body is more then halfway gone then its game over for me." He stretched out his new arm and threw a few practice punches. "Very nice don't you agree?" Goku did not say anything. "What, no answer. Well there is no need anyway. It's time for you to die!" He grabbed hold of Goku's neck and held him up in the air.  
  
Goku began to scream in pain as he felt his energy being violently extracted from his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Goku continued as he struggled, but he could not escape the powerful grip of the android.  
  
"Yes!!! Scream as much as you want. With the metal within my arm exposed it should not take long for you to die and I want to enjoy every second of it!!!" Geo yelled and was followed by lots of laughter from him. Gero began to squeeze harder. He was about to take all the life force from the saiyan but was then felt something hit his face... hard.  
  
"You leave Kakkarot alone!" Vegeta had kicked the android off and sent him flying. "If he dies I won't have a decent sparring partner."  
  
"Vegeta... Is that the only reason you would ever save me?" Goku asked. He was lying on the ground. He was having trouble just breathing.  
  
"Save your energy fool. We don't need you dying on us again." He picked up Goku and then flew over to where Piccolo was tending to Gohan. "Namek, throw me a senzu bean now!"  
  
Piccolo reached into a sack strapped to his belt and brought out the miracle bean and then threw it towards the prince. While Vegeta was forcing the bean down Goku's throat, Piccolo did the same thing with Gohan, only a little less roughly.  
  
"Swallow Damn it."  
  
"Egada, ged yoo and oud a my moud" (Translation: "Vegeta, get your hand out of my mouth!")  
  
"There." Wipes spit covered hand on Goku's gi and then let him go.  
  
"Could you be a little more gentle next time?" He said as he flexed his arm.  
  
"Maybe next time you should have waited for us! Now come on, lets go help ours sons. They look like they are getting the shit beat out of them." and it was true. Goten and Trunks were both in horrible shape, although their opponents did not look any better. Both quickly flew to the four and knocked the cyborgs away, sending them in the direction that Vegeta had sent Gero. Piccolo flew over, followed by a fully revitalized Gohan. He passed the boys two senzu beans which they ate quickly. Goku, Gohan, and Goten all began to hug each other. Vegeta nodded his head towards his son showing him that he was glad he was okay.  
  
"Where's Gero?" Gohan asked looking around nervously.  
  
"Vegeta sent him flying into orbit along with the cyborgs." Piccolo said. "They should be back though. The only reason that was possible was the fact that all of them were distracted."  
  
"And don't expect it to happen again!" came the voice of Gero. They looked up to see him and his cyborgs descending .  
  
"Speak of the devil." Vegeta said in a stoic voice.  
  
"Not even close Vegeta, But I'm going to send you all to hell to meet him!" He said. He began to power up for his negative energy generator attack when he looked around. All the present Z-fighters had circled around them.  
  
"We got you outnumbered. Do you really think you can win against all of us." Piccolo said. Vegeta had his hand out ready to fire his big bang attack, Piccolo was charging up for his special beam cannon, Those who could was ready to fire Kamehameha waves, and Trunks was getting ready to do the final flash that his father taught him.  
  
Gero looked around trying to find some way out. He only had seconds left before they were blasted into oblivion. He looked to his two cyborgs and his eyes landed on #1 and got an idea.  
  
"6 against 3 is a little unfair. "#1, EVEN THE ODDS FOR US!!!" Gero screamed. #1 nodded and then disappeared. The Z-fighters looked around, worried about what Gero meant by evening the odds. Before anyone could react #1 appeared in front of Gohan and placed his hand on the saiyan forehead. A mechanical noise came from his hand and then the cyborg removed his hand. On Gohan's forehead was some weird device.  
  
"What is that!?" Goku asked. Before an answer could come Gohan began to scream. He fell to the ground and began to get louder as his body was covered in small bolts of electricity. Gero began to laugh like a lunatic as Gohan screams got louder.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Piccolo questioned with an angry tone, But all he received was more laughing. Piccolo landed near Gohan and tried to reach for the device on Gohan's head but was sent back as a shockwave came from the sayian's body. Gohan had turned Super Saiyan 2 instinctively as he tried to fight off the pain. Gohan gave off one last heart renching scream as the electricity stopped flowing from the device. Gohan closed his eyes and seemed to calm down. The Z-fighters wondered if it was over as they tried to get closer. Gohan eyes then opened up to and his expression changed to a smirk, and his eyes had turned cold and cruel.  
  
"He is now under my control NOW!!!!" Gero yelled down to them triumphantly. Gohan then flew up into the air and got in front of the other Z-fighters. He smirked at them and then began to power up more. Within seconds a shockwave was sent forth from his body and knocked back his old friends. When they composed themselves they looked up to see Gohan's hair back to black, but his power was huge. One thing went through their minds.  
  
Mystic Gohan is back, and this time he is playing for evil. **************************************************************************** ****** A/N: Ain't I evil!!!! Sorry for taking so long. I really hate high school. Well anyways I'm just going to post this now. Until next time. 


	5. A traitor among us

Last Resort.  
  
A/N: I hope all of you who read this fanfiction and bothers to review like this chapter looks around in the theater big enough to hold several hundred people only to see about three people. Well... notices he can hear his voice echo off the walls. Cool!!! HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Echo: HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO! HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO! HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
W.M.: I'M THE BEST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION.NET!  
  
Echo: YOUR THE WORST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION.NET! YOUR THE WORST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION.NET! YOUR THE WORST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION.NET!  
  
W.M.: Even the echo is against me...  
  
Echo: Yes I am. Yes I am. Yes I am.  
  
W.M: Blasts where the echo is coming from with a fire spell  
  
Mysterious figure Falls to the ground and is shown to be.... Chibi Trunks!!! In his hand is one of his mothers early inventions. A voice altering megaphone  
  
W.M.: Why you little shit!!! begins blasting at Chibi Trunks with more fire spells  
  
Chibi Trunks: I thought you only used white magic!!!! barely dodges spell  
  
W.M.: I learned some new tricks just for you punk.  
  
Chibi Trunks: Better start the fic. throws a few chi blasts at white magician (Last time on Dragonball Z: Last resort)  
"He is now under my control NOW!!!!" Gero yelled down to them triumphantly. Gohan then flew up into the air and got in front of the other Z-fighters. He smirked at them and then began to power up more. Within seconds a shockwave was sent forth from his body and knocked back his old friends. When they composed themselves they looked up to see Gohan's hair back to black, but his power was huge. One thing went through their minds.  
  
Mystic Gohan is back, and this time he is playing for evil.   
  
"What are we going to do Goku? We can't harm him." Piccolo said watching Gohan carefully, trying to keep his defenses impenetrable.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should try knocking him out, then we can go from there."  
  
"I say we just kill him." Vegeta said, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you thinking!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"I'm thinking that the brat hasn't been revived with earth's dragonballs yet. Just kill him then revive him when all of this is finished." He said  
  
"That is true, but lets use that as a last resort. We might need that wish in the future." Piccolo said.  
  
"You all are taking to long. This is getting boring, that's what I get for waiting for you guys to make the first move." Gohan said impatiently. He then fazed out. All of them were shocked because they were unable to follow his movements.  
  
"Where did he go!?" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. They looked around trying to find him. They stretched out their senses but it seemed that Gohan was hiding his ki.  
  
Trunks felt a tap on his shoulder and he pushed the hand off him. "Not now Goten."  
  
"Not now what?" Goten asked. Trunks looked to his best friend to see he was to far to have tapped his shoulder. He turned around and there was Gohan smirking at him.  
  
"Peek-a-boo." Gohan said and then fazed out again only to appear in front of Goten. "Have a nice trip Bro!!!" He held up his hand at shot a ki blast at his brother which sent him flying into Trunks. Not wasting time he turned around and caught a green hand that had been aimed at his neck. "Now Mr. Piccolo, you need to play nice." Gohan's grin got even wider as he squeezed it hard crushing it, leaving it useless. He then pulled hard and with a sickening rip removed Piccolo's arm from his body.  
  
"Aughhhh..." Piccolo grunted from the pain. He had his arm ripped off several times before and he could withstand it but it left him with only half his defense.  
  
"That must have hurt." He then turned around and put his palm up. "I would not try that Vegeta. You don't want to end up like Piccolo do you. Last time I checked you did not have regenerative properties." Gohan said. His palm was in front of Vegeta's face. The prince had tried to knock him out also but could not get close enough.  
  
"Fine then I'll have to take you out directly!" He punched Gohan in the stomach, and Gohan stepped back in pain. Gohan brought his left hand foreward and blasted Vegteta, but when the blast cleared Vegeta was nowhere in sight. He turned around and managed to block Vegeta's punch with his left hand... only to bring forth his other arm to hit Vegeta... with Piccolo's arm. He threw Piccolo's arm in the air and put his hand up in Vegeta's direction and grabbed his wrist with the opposite hand.  
  
"MASENKO!!! HA!!!" The blast hit Vegeta dead on. When the blast was finished he put his hand up and caught Piccolo's arm as he watched Vegeta fall down to the ground in a mess with satisfaction. He then turned around towards the owner of the arm and began to hit him upside the head with the torn limb. "I've heard people say that they'll tear off their opponent's arm and beat them with it, but I'm probably the first to actually do it." He raised the limb into the air to hit Piccolo. Piccolo in a last effort grabbed the arm before it hit him, he then ripped it out of Gohan's hand and threw it to the ground. He raised his hand to his forehead and quickly did one of Tien's trademark attacks, even if it was one handed.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!" Gohan winced and pulled back. This gave Piccolo enough time to regenerate his arm, and then get knocked into the ground. Gohan may have been blind now but he could still sense ki. He was about to launch an attack at Piccolo but he felt something that sent a shiver up his spine. He looked up to see a huge ball of energy. His father was up there his arms up in the air gathering energy for an attack he knew too well. The spirit bomb. He looked down and saw Vegeta with his arm towards Goku, and looked around to see Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks also with their arms towards Goku.  
  
"Shit!" He then blast towards Goku, trying to get to him before he had a chance to launch the bomb. He was about two seconds from Goku when the full blooded saiyan brought his arms downwards sending the bomb right into his son. Gohan put his hands forward and began to try and force the energy back. Goku did not give him a chance and put more force behind it. Gohan was about to lose control but then three sets of hands appeared next to his. The two cyborgs and Gero were all there putting more force on their end, and Gero absorbing small bits of it. They then sent the bomb back towards Goku. The saiyan put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared and the spirit bomb exploded harmlessly in space a few seconds later.  
  
"Where did he go!?" #2 said, her built in scouter scanning the area.  
  
"Ka Me.." They then heard, it sounded to faint to track.  
  
"That does not sound good." Gohan said.  
  
"Ha Me..."  
  
"Oh shit!!" Gero said.  
  
"Ha!!!" They heard, this time loud enough to know where it came from, but it was to late. The blast came from their right and tore through them. When the smoke cleared it showed that they were in horrible shape. They all had barely any energy left except Gohan, but he was not strong enough anymore to go toe to toe with Goku.  
  
"All of you hold onto me!" Gero commanded  
  
"Yes master!" They all said,  
  
"#1, use the escape plan." the cyborg raised his hand to his arm and ripped off his sleeve. On his arm was a metal square with a button on it. He pushed it and in a flash of light all four of them was teleported away.  
  
Goku floated there stunned. He floated to the ground gently and landed on his knees. His son was now gone, lost to the enemy. He slammed his arm into the ground. He raised his head to sky. "Why? Why does Gero continue this? He will continue this forever, just because of what happened at least thirty years ago." He looked at the area where they had been, and his mind was soon filled with anger and hate, which was rare.  
  
"Damn you Gero!!!!!!!!" (At Dr. Gero's lab)  
  
The lab was filled with beeps and the hum of the computers as the machine began to record the data of the battle. Soon four figures appeared in the room and all of them immediately parting from each other.  
  
"That did not go as well as we hoped." #2 said as she headed to the rejuvenation tank. "I need some beauty sleep."  
  
"Yes... Goku is still alive... But at least I got a parting gift." Gero said as he ignored the last part and looked to Gohan. He walked over to the saiyan an smirked at the boy. "You did wonderfully... I hope to see more performances out of you like that."  
  
"Yes Master... I shall do that and more for you." Gohan bowed to Gero and then also headed for the tanks. He looked to #1 and smirked at the cyborg as it leaned against the wall in the darkest corner.  
  
"I know your true self can listen to me." He said as he walked over to the cyborg. "Why do you continue to resist me... If you were to give in like your sister... I would be able to deactivate the chip and you could be in control." He said as he looked into the cyborg's cold emotionless eyes. "I'll give you a chance right now. I can let the chip go just enough so you can answer. But remember... This will be the last chance in a long time." He said as he opened a panel on his arm and pressed a few buttons. "So what is your answer?"  
  
"No." was his answer without moving. Gero got angry at this and punched the cyborg hard across the face, but the cyborg stilled had the same Cold emotionless glare on Gero, seemingly uneffected..  
  
"Why!? Tell me that at least!" Gero demanded.  
  
"My sister may not remember... But I can remember my mom. I know for a fact how you used her as a slave... and anyone has enough brains to figure out that it was you who killed her." He said in an angry tone, his eyes still showing no emotion, and not moving from his spot on the wall.  
  
Gero stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "All this time this has been over such a silly emotion as love for your mother. She was weak! Do you really want to be like her!?" He yelled the question.  
  
"Well I don't want to be like you, a hate filled son of a..." He would have continued but Gero had pressed some buttons and shut him up.  
  
"This is boring me. Maybe I'll ask you again in a year... but by then I would have no use for you. Goku will be dead and I will have complete control over the Earth. I might make you a simple butler after this is done, or even I'll dress you up as a maid and send you out onto the streets to do errands." He then turned around and began to head to his private part of the lab. "Go to the rejuvenation tanks. That's and order!"  
  
"Yes master." He said and a small hint of anger flashed through his eyes. (The lookout.)  
  
Dende was at the edge of the lookout with Popo and both looked like the world was going to blow up from beneath them, which might have proven true at any moment.  
  
"The lost of a fighter is always bad. But when one joins to the side of our enemy... It makes me feel as if I have failed as this world's Kami." Dende said as he fell backwards and began to look up at the sky.  
  
"Do not worry Dende. We can still win." Popo said as he tried to comfort the namek.  
  
"But Gohan has been my friend ever since old Namek. I can stand to see him like that. He has saved this word from the likes of Garlic Jr. and Cell. To see him on the side of evil makes it seem like we have already lost."  
  
"Don't say stuff like that Dende. We can get him back. All we got to do is stop Gero." Popo said. Before anything more could be said the familiar sound of instant transmission could be heard. Both of the residents of the lookout turned to see everyone who was in the battle was there and all of them looked just as sad as Dende.  
  
Goku walked over to the edge and sat down. "Dende."  
  
"Yes Goku?" the guardian asked.  
  
"Can we bring our families up here? They attacked my house and I'm sure they would not think anything of trying again."  
  
"Of course. Your families are always welcome here."  
  
"Thanks." The saiyan replied.  
  
"No problem." Dende said as he got up. "Popo... could you watch over Earth? I'm going to meditate and clear my mind."  
  
"Of course Dende." The genie said and bowed as Dende left.  
  
"Vegeta. Lets go get our family and friends. Boys... You stay here. Watch over them will you Piccolo?" The namek just grunted in agreement. Vegeta grabbed hold of Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go Kakkarot." .(Gok u's home)  
  
"They sure did a number on this place." Videl said while helping Chi Chi clean up the place.  
  
"I just hope Goku kills them. They hurt my baby and destroyed my kitchen!" Chi Chi yelled as she began to sweep up some of the debris like it was nothing.  
  
"Grandpa is going to win for sure." Pan said as she helped her mom.  
  
"Actually... That is not entirely true." Came a voice from the living room. They turned around to see Goku walk in with Vegeta.  
  
"Goku!!! Where is the boys!? Are they okay!?" Chi Chi yelled at her husband.  
  
"Not now Chi Chi. We need to head to capsule corps right away and get Bulma." He grabbed hold of her and then grabbed Pan. He put his hand on Videl and then Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Chi Chi was hitting Goku on the back in protest and was demanding he put her down but they soon disappeared. (back at the lookout about twenty minutes later)  
  
Goku and Vegeta had gathered up everyone and the only ones who were not there were Mr. and Mrs. Briefs because they refused to leave their pets again. Even Majin Buu and Hercule was there.  
  
"Goku... What are we all here for?" Tien asked from his spot from under one of the many tree of the lookout.  
  
"Yeah!!! And where the heck is my baby!?" Yelled a very angry Chi Chi.  
  
"I would like to know where my husband is also." Videl said.  
  
Goku sighed as this was the hardest part. "As some of you know there has been three people attacking cities all over the Earth. Me, Vegeta, Uub, and Piccolo went to stop them... but they were too much. Not to long after wards they attacked my house in hopes of luring me out. An all out battle began to rage with Me, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo against them. We almost were about to stop them but... They used this gadget against Gohan and... Gohan is now under their control." This shocked everyone that had known this. Videl and Chi Chi fell backwards in shock. Pan looked up at Goku with her eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Is it true Grandpa? Is my daddy in trouble?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Do not worry... We'll get him back." Goku reassured his granddaughter.  
  
"Goku? Who exactly are these people and why are they attacking us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"One of them is an android, and the other two seem to be human with only a few things enhanced. The android called them cyborgs."  
  
"But I thought with Gero dead that no one else could build an android." Krillin said.  
  
"Well... He's not as dead as we thought he was."  
  
"But me and my brother killed him... I remember doing so." 18 said, her usual monotone voice letting slip her fear a bit.  
  
"It's not exactly Gero." Piccolo answered. "Gero had copied his mind onto a chip as a back up and was stored in a different lab. When Gero was destroyed eighteen years ago the computers in his lab put the chip into another android body."  
  
"So in other words for eighteen years Gero has been in the world and have been preparing to destroy us." Yamcha said, his voice filled with panic. "And with Gohan on their side how are we supposed to win."  
  
"Just shut your mouth weakling! You won't even be fighting!" Vegeta was yelling.  
  
"Well why not send all you aliens and Buu at once to fight them. Even with Gohan you out number them quite a bit." Hercule said from beside Majin Buu.  
  
"Buu help!!! Buu make them go bang bang!!!" Majin Buu yelled out and began to laugh his childish laugh. Yamcha, who was standing next to Buu, began inch away from the pink blob.  
  
"It's going to be harder then that. Gohan has somehow been given back the ability to go mystic. That level is much stronger then Buu and Gero has a very annoying ability... an enhaced version of ki absorbtion." Goku said as he rubbed the area where he had full contact with the metal under the artficial skin.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a long battle." Gpten said to himself as he looked down at the earth from the edge of the look out. (Back at Gero's lab.)  
  
#2 was getting ready to get into the rejuvenation tank and was checking out the new guys ass. She had to admit that this Gohan had a nice ass, and of course she new because at the moment he was completely naked. Her perveted thought were put to a stop when she heard Gero yelling. He was asking her brother again to join willingly. She could not hear brothers side of the conversation but she could tell that he had said no again. She sighed again and turned to look at Gohan again but let out a groan as she noticed that he was already in the green crap of the rejuvination tank.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She was very concieted and thought she was very beautiful... not even thinking that all the attachments might look awful to other people. Around her wrists were what looked like metal cuffs. This was really metal bands fused to the skin. There was several buttons on them and an odd slot going up and down the metal on her right wrist. On her left wrist was a odd gun like nosel. On her arm was a teleportation devise just like her brothers. On her stomach was the small super powered grenade launcher she had used against Piccolo. If you were to somehow look in her mouth you would find a odd flat device attached to the top of her mouth. And lets not forget the scouter on her eye.  
  
She did a few poses in the mirror that sdhowed off her nude body in ways that would make most men die from blood lose as they got severe nose bleeds. When she finished she was about to go into the tank when her scouter picked up her brother entering the room.  
  
"You refused again didn't you?" she mocked ask.  
  
"..."Her only response was the same emotionless stare. In battle Gero made him say comments to try and intimidate his opponents but outside of it he was always silent.  
  
"Why can't you just give in. I don't get what you don't like about it." Again he just stared at her.  
  
"..."  
  
"Damn it! I can't stand this! I want to have a normal conversation with you for once!"  
  
"..."  
  
"One day I hope you can tell me. I still don't get why you hate him. He gave us all this power and if you were to join you could use it whenever." He did not even look at her as he got into the tank. "God damn it!"   
  
A/N: I know it was very short and it took a long time but I have been busy not only with my finals coming up and my Martial arts lessons... But injsapiration had struck me for another story and I had to start writing it down before I lost it. Hope fully since School will be out in three days I can write more. Also any machines that #2 showed is what her brother has also. 


	6. A prison of the mind

Last Resort.  
  
(Is seen sleeping in front of the television in capsule corps break room. A snot bubble is coming out of his nose and an episode of FLCL is on. Many of the scientists who work there were passing the room up as they went up and down the hallway. Soon two female scientists walked in and noticed the White Magician sleeping. these just happen to be some of the scientists who have not met the white magician yet.  
  
Female Scientist #1: (Whispers) who is that?  
  
Female Scientist #2: (Whispers) I don't know... but look at those wierd white robes.  
  
Female Scientist #1: (whispers) And he is on capsule corp property. I don't think he is trying to steal anything... He would not have fallen asleep like that then, but he is still trespassing.  
  
Female Scientist #2: (Whispers) Maybe one of us should wake him up.  
  
Female Scientist #1: (Walks up to White magician and taps on his shoulder.) Sir?  
  
W.M: (mumbles in his sleep) No mommy... I dont want to go to school.  
  
Female Scientists 1 and 2: (Snickers)  
  
Female Scientists #2: (Grabs a pencil and walks over to the white magician and pops the snot bubble. The bubble makes an incredible large snap sound and the White magician is suddenly woken up.)  
  
W.M: She was not under age! She was at least two hundred years old!!! I swear!  
  
(White magician looks at scientists and they looked at him. There was a long silence as they just stared at each other.)  
  
W.M: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Scientists: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Both run in opposite directions of each other. The scientists out the door... and White Magician into a wall. He held his head for a few seconds then collapsed on the couch and fell asleep... A snot bubble forming from his nose... and another episode of FLCL coming on.) (This is Gohan's POV)  
  
I could hear voices... All of them mixing in with the beeps of machines and the sound of water in my ears. The three sounds all came together in my ears at the same time making my ears completly incapable of understanding the words. I opened my eyes and saw a world of complete darkness. I looked around in a panic as I wondered where I was. Then a small bit of light began to envelope me. I looked up to see an odd, almost football shaped hole opening above me. At first all I could see was green but that did not matter to me. I had to get out. I focused my energy and tried to fly up to hole only to relize that despite how much power I put under my feet I could not rise an inch above the ground.  
  
"I can't fly!" I tried to fire a ki blast and relised I could not even do that. I tried to jump towards the hole and sighed in relief as I felt myself rising towards the opening. I was only a few feet away from freedom when I felt every single nerve in my body seemingly combusted. I screamed into the dark abyss that surrounded me at almost every angle. I fell to the darkness and felt myself hit something hard, presumably the ground. I could barely here the sound of my scream echoing back at me over the other sounds. Well at least that meant there was an end to the void. I layed on my back and looked towards the opening and wondered what brought me here. Then all came back... The fight, the cyborgs, the pain as I was knocked out. What happened after it? Did we win or were we defeated? Was this some form of Hell? I know this is nothing like what dad described as heaven, but I was sure I would never go to hell.  
  
"Looks like he is finally awake." Came a very fammiliar voice loud and clear. The odd green color of the color slowly dissapeared. The way it seemed to drain away also showed that it was a liquid.  
  
"What the hell!?" I yelled as the hole seemed to lower itself and was now in front of me. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. There in front of me was Gero and the cyborgs. The cyborgs were naked and were drying the odd green liquid off themselves. The male had an emotionless face while the female wastalking with Gero.  
  
"Do you think he is still under your control?" the cybrog asked Gero.  
  
"Control?" I pondered the meaning of this and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was a prisoner in my own mind and my body was beyond my control. That hole must be like what I can see through one of my eyes. No wonder I could not fire ki blasts. Ki was a physical energy and I could not control any part of my own physical body. At this time I wished I had Piccolo's mental abilities. He had tried to teach me but he only was able to teach me so much.  
  
"Of course. But I bet he is still able to think on his own. Yes I am sure that he can see us right now but can't even controll his own body." He then tapped on the glass and admired me as if I was some animal in a zoo. "I can't wait to have him attack his own family."  
  
This sent me into a rage and I began to punch at the invisible wall in front of the hole, and despite the pain I could see that my body was now convuling with every hit.  
  
"What's going on!?" Gero yelled to the female cyborg..  
  
"It looks like he's having a seizure. It could be the control device on his head." #2 said.  
  
"I don't think that's it. He must be fighting it. He's trying to gain access to his body." Gero then grabbed a needle off the table and thrust it into my arm. "I'll just have to sedate him." At that moment I felt myself becoming very tired.  
  
"This can't be happening." I said to myself. I fell to my knees as my legs gave out from under me. I looked out the hole and could see Gero's face close to mine.  
  
"When he is asleep we can safely increase the power of the mind control." He said before leaving my view. "You two will train once you get dressed." Then the sound of a door slamming came from my right.  
  
I now could see both the cyborgs now that Gero was out of my view. The male was turned around and was pulling on his training gi, but what I saw shocked me. Right above his pants was an odd circular scar. It looked identical to ones that Vegeta, Dad, Goten, Trunks, and myself. "But's that's... It can't be... They're sa..." Was all I could say before I fell into unconciousness.

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers. This will be the shortest chapter in this entire fic. I would have already had this posted a lot earlier because of the size but I was busy writing another fanfic and writing down the the outlines for the sequel to this story. Yes there will be a sequel. In fact I think I can turn this into a trilogy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this coughshortcough chapter.


End file.
